Exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory device and an operating method thereof.
Development of a semiconductor manufacturing technology causes demand for a high density memory. In particular, as the integration degree of a memory device having a two-dimensional (2D) structure including memory cells located in a single layer on a semiconductor substrate has reached the limit, a three-dimensional (3D) structure of non-volatile memory device including memory cells stacked vertically on a silicon substrate has been developed.
However, such a 3D non-volatile memory device involves concerns such as instability and/or a degradation of reliability, or the like. Research to solve or release the concerns is actively ongoing.